Crazy Weather
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: ...Makes You Do Crazy Things! On the way back from a meeting a bad storm lashes Genovia, forcing Joseph and Clarisse to retreat to his Sisters place, who just so happens to be out of town. 2 Part story Please R&R Thank You! Rate Changed to M! Couldn't do it before, would of gave away part two ha ha COMPLETE. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Princess Diaries Does NOT Belong To Me!_**

ooOoo

After being on the road for an hour, trying to get back to the Palace through the bad weather on a trip that would normally only take 20 minutes, Joseph was forced to take action. Keeping an eye on his Queen sitting in the back of the Royal Limousine, knowing she was feeling uneasy and hated storms he took the next exit of the main roads and headed to a house not far away.

Clarisse was distracted by the bad weather to even notice what was going on, until Joseph pulled into the drive way and she noticed the house through the rain, with a gasp she looked towards the front of the limo.

"Where are we?" she asked as he turned to look back at her.

"Your Majesty, I know you wanted to get home but it ain't happening, it's taken us an hour to get only half way home." he said "It's getting worse and it will take us forever to get home, so I suggest we stay here." he pointed to the house.

She looked at the house again then back at Joseph "We can't stay here, it's someone's home." she exclaimed.

"Yes, that is correct, it's my Sisters house and she's out of town." he said doing the zip up on his leather jacket "I always stay here whenever I have the rare couple days off, she wouldn't mind if we stay here for just a night." he smirked at her.

Feeling her heart starting to race she looked at him "Is there no way we can get home, I really wanted to get home."

"I know you did, but it's getting worse so why don't we stay here till it's calmed down then head home in the morning?" he suggested, knowing she hated the idea.

Finally she nodded "Ok, I guess we have no choice." she said grabbing her bag.

Seconds later Joseph opened her door, she quickly climbed out and they both rushed over to the porch. Once inside Clarisse stood in the hall as Joseph slipped his jacket off and hung it up.

"Want me to take yours?" he asked walking over to her.

"Oh yes, of course." she slipped her coat off and watched him hang it up.

"Ok basic tour," he pointed to the living room door "That's the living room," he smiled at her then pointed down the hall "The kitchen is at the end there," he looked at her as she nodded and followed his gaze to another door "And that's the dining room." he smiled "And of course" he put his arms out "This is the hall." he smirked.

"Of course, I would never of guessed." she smirked back at him.

"Follow me." he nodded and started heading up the stairs.

She stood watching him for a few seconds, then slowly followed him up the stairs as her heart started racing, again. Once she reached the landing she saw Joseph pointing to another door.

"This is my nieces room, we can't go in there though as she locks the door," he moved to another room "Shes in her teenager years."

"Ahh!" Clarisse nodded and watched him open a door, she moved and stood looking in.

"This is my sisters office, she likes to work from here whenever she's home." he smiled looking at her as she looked around the room, then he walked over to another room "This is the bathroom, just in case" he nodded and headed over to another room "And this is my sisters suite." he smiled motioning for her to follow him as he walked in.

"This is a lovely place, she must of worked hard for it." Clarisse said joining and stood in amazement at the room "Oh this is lovely." she looked at Joseph.

"It is indeed, and yes she has worked hard, all her life." he nodded "This is the room you shall be staying in," he said grabbing her a pair of pajamas from the chest of drawers and placed them on the bed along with some towels.

"I couldn't use her stuff Joseph, that's not right." Clarisse exclaimed while putting her hand on her chest.

"She wouldn't mind, she would rather you be in dry clothes instead of wet ones." he nodded "Ok, so the bathroom is through there," he said pointing to a door "Take a bath or shower if you want to and I will be downstairs cooking up something to eat." he said heading towards the door "Make yourself at home." he smiled and left before she could say anything.

* * *

After a while Clarisse came downstairs, finding Joseph in the kitchen cooking up some dinner. She stood watching him in the door way for a few seconds before walking in and making her presence known.

"This is a lovely place." she smiled while walking over to him.

"Isn't it?" he smiled at her "I made you a pot of tea just in case you wanted some, or if you would like something stronger, that wouldn't be a problem her basement is full of drink." he smiled "She has a lot of parties here." he chuckled as she looked at the kitchen table.

"Tea is fine." she nodded "Where are the cups?" she asked looking back at him.

"Oh they are here." he smiled moving and grabbed one, placing it on the table "Help yourself." he smiled and got back to cooking.

"Are you not having one?" she asked.

"No, not yet." he replied.

She poured herself a tea and sat at the table.

"Be right back." Joseph said and rushed through a door as Clarisse sat watching him, returning moments later "I suddenly remembered I needed to put some more logs on the fire." he smirked washing his hands.

"There's a fireplace?" she asked as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, go and have a look," he smiled drying his hands "You will love it." he said and stood back in front off the stove.

She smiled and headed over through the door and gasped at what she saw, slowly she walked in and stood looking around the room, returning to the kitchen a few minutes later.

"What's your sisters name?" she asked while sitting down.

"Well I have 3, but the one who owns this house is called Helen, the other two are Mary and Rose." he smiled over at her as she sat looking at him "I have two brothers too."

"Wow" she exclaimed "What are their names?" she smiled sipping her tea.

"Robert and Michael." he smiled while sitting at the table "I am the oldest out of all of us." he smirked.

"You know I have only just realized apart from knowing you having a daughter and being married for a while and your name of course that's all I know about you." she said resting her elbow on the table and looked at him while resting her chin on her hand "Tell me a bit about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" he asked watching her.

"Well I don't know?" she shrugged "We have been friends for what? 20 years now?" she looked at him as he nodded "And I know nothing about you." she smiled "I would tell you something about me, but well, you know everything already." she smiled as he laughed.

"Yea that is true." he nodded "Alright, well" he sat thinking.

"Your a very private person aren't you?" she asked and sipped her tea.

"Yeah, I guess it comes with the job." he nodded as she looked across at him "Can't trust many people in this line of work." he said looking at her.

"Ahh I understand, yes." she nodded putting her cup down and looked back at him "Forgive me for asking, but I just wondered something, because well I have never known you to go out as such..." she stopped trying to put together the words before making herself look silly.

"Date you mean?" he asked as she looked at him and slowly nodded "Not really," he chuckled "No time really." he sighed "Not that I mind of course, I would much rather hang out and protect my best friend than date anyway." he smiled over at her.

"Well thank you, I enjoy your company too." she grinned "Was there never anyone you were interested in though?" she asked being curious "I mean a man like you would surely have a lot of women interested, whenever we attend events or gatherings there are plenty of young women swooning over you." she chuckled while looking at him.

"There was someone, but she was taken." he nodded while looking at the table for just a second then back at her, making eye contact "I was never interested myself, married to my job after all." he chuckled as she smiled over at him.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Clarisse looked around the kitchen, then back at Joseph as he cleared his throat.

"You are aware that some people in the Palace think somethings going on between us?" Joseph smirked over at her as she laughed "Including your Granddaughter."

"Amelia?" she exclaimed "Really?" she sat thinking for a second while placing her hands around her cup of tea.

"Uh huh." he nodded "Ever since she found out about us doing the wango in San Francisco" he smirked.

"Oh well I am sure us being here alone would give them something to talk about then, wouldn't it?" they both chuckled.

"Indeed!" he nodded while looking down at her, his heart skipping a beat.

"If only she knew what really happened that day?" Clarisse smiled down at him, remembering it well.

"Indeed." he nodded, remembering the day he got to actually be with his Queen and love her for her and not as the Queen.

"Those were the days." Clarisse added while resting her elbow back on the table, and put her hand up onto her neck while looking at her tea "The one you couldn't have." she said slowly looking up at him as he looked at her "Was me, wasn't it?"

No words were spoken, just a small nod followed by standing up to finish cooking the dinner, as Clarisse watched him for a second.

After dinner Joseph cleaned up the kitchen, thinking Clarisse had gone upstairs.

"Joseph," she stepped forward as he looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What if you could have me?" she questioned, folding her arms and looked at him turn to face her.

"Then I would love you, tell you everyday and treat you like the Queen you really are!" he said watching her with so much love "I wouldn't hurt you, I wouldn't cheat, I wouldn't break your heart." he stopped seeing the hurt in her eyes "I would love you for who you are, like I did that day, the day you allowed me to be with you." he said slowly walking over to her "To make love to you." he said stopping in front of her and put his hands on the top of her arms "I have loved you since the first time I set eyes on you all those years ago." he whispered as she looked at him "And that will never change, Clarisse." he whispered.

Clarisse stood watching him for a moment, not saying anything then stepped back, turned and left the room as Joseph sighed while looking down, and got back to cleaning the kitchen.

Laying on the sofa bed in the living room a couple hours later, watching the room light up as the storm raged once again over Genovia, he couldn't get what Clarisse had asked earlier out of his head, he wanted his Queen, even proposed once but she refused. But there was nothing he could do about it, he had told her a number of times that he loved her, didn't want to push her anymore through fear of losing his best friend for good.

* * *

"Joseph." she whispered just as lighting lit up the room and Joseph came through the other door, making her jump and scream.

"Clarisse, it's ok." he said putting his stuff down on the desk behind the couch and rushed over to her "It's alright." he said wrapping his arms around her "I know you don't like storms." he whispered as she nodded.

"I'm sorry, you would think I would be used to them at my age." she whispered.

"It's alright, my Mother was the same." he covered her face as it lit up the room again "Ok, stay there a second." he said stepping back and quickly moved shutting the heavy curtains "It's alright now, you won't be able to see it now." he watched as she slowly uncovered her face.

"I'm sorry, I know you like storms, maybe I should go back upstairs." she said looking at him.

"No, you can stay down here it's fine, I honestly don't mind." he nodded and watched her look at the couch.

"Is that where you sleep?" she asked looking at him as he nodded.

"Good old sofa bed, does me fine." he smiled and patted it "Make yourself at home." he moved and sat down in an armchair "I would put the tv on but well.." he laughed as she smiled.

"The power's out?" she smiled with a nod "It's alright." she moved sitting on the bed and covered herself over with the sheets.

"You try and get some sleep." he said looking over.

"Are you sure you don't mind me being down here?" she asked again.

"Of course not." he smiled over at her, then moved putting some more logs on the fire "I tried calling home but the lines are down and I ain't got a signal on my cell."

"I guessed they would be down, I just hope that they know were ok." she said watching him.

"They will do, I'm sure." he said while looking at her.

Just then his phone beeped, Joseph got up and grabbed it from the table and checked it.

"Ahh it's a message from Amelia, trying to find out if we are ok?" he said not looking up "I will try and reply, to let them know we are." he said typing it out, not noticing Clarisse had stood up and was walking around to him.

After a few moments he sighed "Great, no signal again." he looked up "Clarisse?" he said turning to see her stood next to him with a smile "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said reaching over and took the phone from him, checking it before putting it back on the table behind him.

A second later she was stood close to him while putting one hand up cupping his face, as she reached up kissing him deeply on the lips for a moment then pulled back, looking up at him as he looked into her eyes, both their hearts racing.

* * *

_So what do you think? Should they? Shouldn't they?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for your lovely comments, here is the next part for you to enjoy._

ooOoo

Slowly she stepped forward again, pressing her lips against his while placing her hands on his chest, lowering them down clenching the bottom of his pajama top, arching her lower back as she looked down slowly lifting it up, removing it, tossing it to one side.

As he studied her face she licked her lips while placing her hands back on his chest, tracing her finger tips through his chest hair, biting her lip as it tickled the palm of her hands, looking up into his eyes, he stepped closer and kissed her for a moment then watched her step back slowly.

She lowered her gaze while slowly pulling at the dressing gown belt, undoing it as her heart started racing faster. She hesitated for a second, before letting it fall to the floor then looked up into Joseph's eyes as he stepped closer, brushing his lips against hers before pressing gently on them while placing his hands on her sides.

He ran his tongue along her lips, and was surprised when she parted them for him, her heart skipping a beat as his tongue eased against hers, massaging her mouth in the most exquisite way, so caught up in the moment she didn't even feel him scooping her up in his arms and laid her on the sofa bed.

He quickly removed his pajama bottoms and gently rested his body down on hers, placing his knees on the bed under them between her legs as he kissed her, their breathing quickened as his lips tracked along her jaw line, moving slowly down over her neck and collar bone before stopping at her chest.

There was no movement for what seemed like hours for them both, Clarisse started feeling a bit scared as she moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck. He lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers and took her lips in another passionate kiss, moments later he lifted his head again, locking his gaze with his Queen's as she kept her arm around his shoulders, running her other hand down his arm taking his hand in hers and locked fingers with him.

Lifting her head with a smile, pressing her cheek against his "I want you, Joseph." she whispered in his ear and rested her head back onto the pillow.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I am very sure," she nodded and smiled.

He kissed her while slowly pushing himself up a little, hovering over her and looked down between their bodies as she bit her bottom lip he lowered himself back down, gently pushing himself in, slowly and carefully, kissing her deeply while resting his body back down on his, letting her adjust to him.

"Bring your legs up, rest them against my hips" he whispered, kissing her ear.

She raised her eyebrow for just a second and done as he asked, resting them against his hips she felt him press down on her a bit more, a moan escaping her lips as he went deeper inside, he lifted his head and kissed the corner of her mouth as she closed her eyes.

"That's better," he whispered while moving one hand down, gripping her thigh and gently ran it up onto her side as he started moving slowly in and out, in and out.

After a several moments, he grabbed hold of her and rolled over so she was on top, as he did she exclaimed, making him chuckle.

"Sorry," he whispered as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close to him.

"Don't be." she smiled and brushed her lips against his as she put her arms back, unhooking her bra tossing it to one side and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders looking deep into his eyes "Don't be afraid to touch me." she whispered and smiled as she felt his hands move gently onto her sides.

He smiled up at her and started placing small soft kisses on her neck and chest, working his way slowly down to her breasts. She couldn't help but giggle as he moved one hand up, resting his thumb under her right breast. She looked down as he moved his hand around, pushing it up gently, taking her hard nipple in his mouth, smiling against her skin as she clenched her fist in his hair and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and looked back down as he started teasing her other nipple with his thumb "Don't tease," she whispered making him look up "It's not nice to tease." she smirked and kissed him as he snaked his hands down her sides, groping her ass gently as she started slowly gyrating her hips back and forth.

"Mmm Clarisse." he moaned as she locked eyes with him "You're so beautiful." he whispered and started kissing her neck as she locked her arms around his shoulders again, digging her nails in his back as he gripped her ass making her move a little faster.

Her heart pounding, her face flushed, she started to sweat but was so engrossed in the act that she never recognized it nor would she have cared even if she had recognized it. He took her lips in a hungry kiss while leaving one hand on her lower back, putting his other up getting tangled in her hair. She arched her back, as he bit her bottom lip pulling at it as she let out a small moan.

Seconds later, they had switched positions again, not that she minded. As he started thrusting a little harder, she gave way to her inner feelings, starting to moan. At first, a soft, barely audible whimper escaped her tightly pursed lips, then, her intensity and passion rising almost as rapidly as her inhibitions were escaping her, she abandoned all pretence.

Her moans began rising in volume, frequency and intensity, she began to groan ever louder and louder as he continued to make love to her, grinning from ear to ear he watched her bite her bottom lip as he thrust into her.

"Mmm Clari..." he moaned, his thrusts becoming more insistent, more intense.

Her desire respond, her hips pushing him deeper and deeper, her nails digging into his back as she locked her legs around his waist, he pushed her harder down into the soft mattress of the sofa bed, taking her lips in another hungry kiss biting her lower lip again, making her moan out as he did.

"Oh Jossseph." she exclaimed, moaning a deep throaty moan "Mmmm." she whimpered as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on his side, feeling him thrust harder and harder "Something's...Oh God..." she moaned "Oh, Mmmm." finding herself raising her hips as he arched his back, knocking them both over the edge, moaning each others name as they both came together.

Their bodies trembled together, their breathing heavy, hearts pounding, their warm skin touching setting of fireworks, he threw his head back, arching his back with a couple small thrusts, pleasure ripping through them. A warm explosion erupted deep inside, a warm senstation washing over them.

He met her gaze as she giggled under him, placing her hands on the sides of his head, her arms resting on his as he lowered his head and kissed her a couple times then full on the lips, passionately and deeply. Gently he rested his body on hers, both trying to catch their breath, tracing kisses over her chest as she unlocked her legs from around him, resting them back against his hips.

"Mmmm." she moaned as he lifted his head, gazing into her eyes "That was much better than last time." she whispered and kissed him a couple times.

"Thank you." he grinned and kissed her jaw, burying his face in the crook of her neck, running his hand down and up her thigh as she placed her hands on his back.

After a few moments, he raised himself up, gently slipping out of her as he kissed her, then rolled over, laying beside her.

"When I awoke this morning," Clarisse smiled rolling onto her side, placing her hand on his chest "I could never of imagined that I would be doing this with you again." she smiled as he turned his head to look at her.

"Neither could I," he smirked moving his arm under her head as she snuggled up close to him "It's amazing what happens in a space of a few hours," he grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

"Definitely." she smiled while extending her arm around him.

They lay in silence for a while, drifting of to sleep. Not long after Joseph awoke to find Clarisse sitting up on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs as she watched the fire burn in the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting beside her, placing his hand on her lower back and kissed her shoulder, lifting his gaze as she turned her head to look at him "Not regretting it are you?" he asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"Of course not." she smiled and kissed him before looking back into the fireplace "I was just thinking about what you said earlier, if you had me would you really do everything you said?" she asked turning a little, resting her legs against his.

"Definitely," he nodded while putting his hand up, pushing a stray bit of hair back behind her ear and cupped her cheek "I would love you, tell you everyday, treat you like the woman you really are..." he stopped as she put her hand up, placing a finger on his lips.

"You said woman?" she whispered studying his face "you said Queen earlier?" she questioned.

"Yes I did, because even though you are a Queen, your my Queen but you are a woman first, so I will treat you like the woman you really are, and not the Queen you've become." he said gently caressing her cheek with his thumb "I've seen past the Queen and know the real lady behind the crown, that's the one I love more than anything." he whispered and lowered his head, kissing her softly.

She didn't respond at first, realizing he truly did love her for who she was and not the woman with the crown she tipped her head back, deepening the kiss as she put her hand up onto his wrist and her other hand on his chest.

With a smile he looked deep into her eyes "I wouldn't hurt you, I wouldn't cheat, I will never break your heart, I promise." he whispered as she lowered her gaze "I love you Clarisse and that will never ever change, I promise you." he watched her lift her head, looking into his eyes "And even if we have to keep this a secret for the time being, then so be it." he smiled.

She slowly nodded and kissed him while locking her arms around his neck, then ended it with a couple small kisses before sitting back, taking his hand in hers as they snuggled on the sofa bed.

"I've only ever been able to be the real me with you," she whispered while tipping her head back and looked at him.

"What about Rupert? And that other guy, Robert?" he asked while looking at her.

"I could never be the real me with Rupert and Robert, nothing happened." she sighed resting her head down on his chest "I couldn't trust him." she whispered.

He smiled gently rubbing her arm "And you trust me?"

"Of course," she nodded while looking at him "I trust you with my life, don't I?" she asked.

"Indeed." he nodded and watched her rest her head back down on his chest.

After a few moments he looked towards the window, feeling her body relaxing against him he didn't say anything, just lay listening to her breathing.

* * *

The car pulled up in the drive way, she smiled when she saw the limo parked in her spot. She climbed out the car, grabbing her stuff from the boot and headed up to the door, once inside she slipped her jacket off while looking up towards the stairs, then wondered through to the kitchen, grabbing some coffee before slowly walking into the living room to see if Joseph was awake, only to gasp at the site before her.

She covered her mouth in surprise as she saw the Queen, her Queen who she was a big fan off and loved the fact her big brother worked for her, lay snuggled up to her brother. Both clearly naked under the sheets, she nearly started laughing as Clarisse stirred and rolled away from Joseph onto her back, baring her chest to her. Quickly she rushed back into the kitchen and pulled up the door.

Sitting at the table she grabbed her phone and sent a text, hearing the beep a second later she sat waiting, drinking her coffee as in the other room Joseph grabbed his phone, smiling at Clarisse laying beside him as he opened the message, reading it his eyes grew wide. Looking towards the kitchen door he grabbed his dressing gown while climbing out of bed and rushed through to see his sister, Helen sat smirking.

"Well well brother." she whispered as he rushed over.

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

With a gasp she exclaimed "What do you mean what am I doing here? This is my house, I live here?" she smirked "Remember?" she laughed "What are you doing here?" she asked putting her cup down and folded her arms "With Our Queen?"

"Well there was a storm last night, it was taking us forever to get back so we decided to stay here." he said looking at her.

"Oh brother, I know there was a storm." she smirked "But just cause there was a storm, it still doesn't explain how you both ended up in bed together?" she giggled as his face fell.

"I'm not going to explain it to you," he snapped while folding his arms.

"Relax I am teasing you, Joseph." she laughed grabbing her cup and drank some more coffee before suddenly realizing something and looked at him "Thank god my plane was delayed last night or I would of walked in on you two doing it," she gasped.

He laughed with a nod "Yes, you would of." he smirked and grabbed two cups of coffee, then headed back through to the living room to see Clarisse sat with the sheets around her.

"I heard voices?" she asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"You did, Helen is home." he smiled while sitting on the bed beside her.

"What?" she exclaimed "Does she knows about us?" she worried.

"Yes, but don't worry she won't tell anyone." he looked at her "She isn't a tell tale." he sipped his coffee as they heard movement upstairs.

"Joseph, my stuff is upstairs in her suite." she exclaimed and watched him jump of the bed and hurry out the room.

Several moments later Joseph came back through with her stuff and noticed she was searching for something, he put her stuff down and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she grabbed the pillow, shaking it.

"I've lost my wedding ring?" she snapped, kneeling on the bed and grabbed the other pillows.

"I'm sure it's here somewhere," he said taking her hand and helped her of the bed "Please relax, we will find it Clarisse."

She looked at her hand then at him "I've never lost it, ever." she exclaimed while looking around as her robe slowly undone "We need to find it," she worried while doing her robe back up.

"We will, I promise." he said helping her look for it.

However after searching the whole living room, they didn't find it. Clarisse gave up and got dressed as Joseph continued the search in the kitchen, after she was ready she headed back into the living room and sat waiting for Joseph, with sadness in her eyes when Helen appeared.

"Hello." she smiled "I'm Helen, Joseph's brother." she said standing in front of her as she stood up "It's nice to finally meet you," she smiled shaking her hand.

"And you, though forgive me I only found out about you yesterday." Clarisse smiled "It is nice however to meet you, I hope you didn't mind us staying here last night?" she asked feeling a little nervous.

"Oh of course not, Joseph explained about the storm." Helen smiled "Oh by the way," she said grabbing something from her pocket "Is this yours?" she held out her hand with a ring in her palm.

"My ring," she exclaimed while taking it from her "Where did you find it?" Clarisse asked slipping it back on then looked up at her.

"It was on my beside table," she smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Clarisse exclaimed while hugging her "You have made my day." she smiled.

"No problem," Helen smiled as Joseph came back in and saw them hugging "Oh look, it's Joseph." Helen giggled as Clarisse stood back.

"Joseph, your sister found my ring." she exclaimed as he moved closer to them.

"Oh good," Joseph nodded "Thank you, Helen." he smiled at her then back at Clarisse "Are you ready to go now?" he asked as she looked up.

"Yes, I am." she smiled and looked at Helen "Thanks again,"

"Oh it's nothing." Helen smiled.

"Drop by the Palace anytime," Clarisse smiled "You're welcome anytime." she said heading out the door with Joseph.

"Thanks!" Helen exclaimed and watched them head down to the car "Safe trip home," she waved.

Joseph waved as Clarisse got in the car, he shut the door and climbed in himself. Moment's later they were on the road, heading home.

Once back at the Palace, they stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Clarisse looked at Joseph.

"What?" he asked putting his hand on her lower back, like he always did.

"Remember, it's a secret, we can't be telling anyone?" Clarisse said turning her head to look at him as they made their way up the stairs.

"Of course, it's our secret," he smiled "Relax Clarisse, it won't get out from me." he grinned and moved his head closer "Though I am dying to kiss you right now." he whispered as she looked back at him.

"Behave," she whispered back as they headed through the doors to find Pierre and Amelia stood looking at them "Pierre, what are you doing here?"

"Amelia called me last night, worried that you hadn't arrived home or even called." he exclaimed "Where were you?" he asked while folding his arms.

"We um..." she started trying to find the words to explain.

"We had trouble getting home." Joseph started as Clarisse looked back at him while nodding then looked back at Amelia and Pierre "So we stopped at my Sister's place, we did try ringing and texting but the lines were down and we didn't have a signal on my cell phone." he nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"So you stayed at your Sisters?" Pierre asked.

"Yes of course we did." Clarisse exclaimed and headed into her office with a nervous laugh.

Amelia stood watching Joseph for a moment then headed into Clarisse's office after her and stood looking at her.

"What?" Clarisse asked looking over her while messing with her silk scarf.

"I don't know, there's something different about you." Amelia said turning her head to the side a little, not taking her eyes from her Grandmother "That looks sore?" she asked pointing to her lip "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, this?" Clarisse said putting her hand up, placing her finger gently on her lip "I just accidentally bit it in the night sometime." She gave a little laugh "Silly me?" she shrugged and moved past her "I have to go and get showered and changed," she said rushing from her office.

"Grandma?" Amelia exclaimed while following her out and watched her rush up the stairs "Hmm." she exclaimed while shaking her head.

The End.

* * *

_Thanks for reading ;) _

_I am thinking about doing a sequel to this one, I have some ideas going around my head, so let me know what you think?_

_Thank you._


End file.
